Relentless Wrath
by sofarsogood99901
Summary: "All growth is a leap in the dark, a spontaneous unpremeditated act without benefit of experience." -Henry Miller Brosca/Alistair
1. Chapter 1

_And so is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall._

_Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting._

_You have brought Sin to Heaven_

_And doom upon all the world._

-Threnodies 8:13

Chapter One

I could already sense it. It was one of those days again. Erhatwas complaining again to Rica about something I didn't know or really care about at the moment. I was resting peacefully in the small shared room, laying on the cheap bed, which felt akin to cloth strapped to sticks. But this was one of the many things I have to deal with. When you're casteless. I can't join the army or work in any stores. I could count on my fingers what was legal. So what do you do when you have nowhere to run? Well, the answer is pretty simple. You join the Carta.

Now the Carta is basically a large group of goons who work under one man, Beraht. And Beraht knows people, people who can get him money and I'm talking sovereigns. For Beraht, I'm just another piece of scum in duster town. A person to do his dirty work. I'm needed to 'talk' to the people who owe Beraht coins.

The conversation outside my room was getting louder, and I swear if Beraht was yelling at my sister again, I'm gonna' knock him one good. Getting off the worthless bed, and stumbling a little when my foot got caught in one of the many holes in the floor, I finally made to the door and out of the room.

"You got a sweet look, something to light a man on fire. But you got to make it count." You couldn't miss Beraht's loud voice wherever you went. My sister's eyes looked pleading as I came into the room. I walked up to where he and my sister were standing. Practically right of Beraht in front of him, and he didn't even acknowledge me! My sister's eyes looked desperate at me ,asking me not to fight with him.

"Please, Beraht. I don't want to do this in front of my sister-" But she was cut off. Beraht chuckled and turned to me.

"Why not? She knows the slopes of the land, don't you girl?" His eyes were practically begging - no daring me to answer.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk that way to my sister?" I said while gritting my teeth. He had no right to treat her like he does. His eyes turned hard at my answer.

"You've told me a lot of things. Not even one of which meant more than a fart in the middens." I tried to ignore the sting the comment left in me.

Beraht continued his worthless sentence. "Before me, your sister is just another duster. Now check her out!"

He boasted and I saw Rica's face heat up in shame. It only fuelled my anger. And still he continued with his rambling.

"Braids down to here, gold capped teeth. She can even recite elf poetry and play the string harp. Every man's dream!" He continued, a disgusting smirk playing on his face. "All she's gotta' do is find a lord, squeeze out some kid that looks like him and we're all living the easy life in the Diamond Quarter." I noticed that whilst he talked about Rica, it was sickening how he perceived her to be an object. I was about to say something when Rica intervened.

"Please don't get involved. You know that never goes well." She stared into my eyes and they looked so doleful...and empty. I relaxed my stance, loosening my folded my arms - all my usual signs of regrettably backing down.

"How much more does he think you can do?" My voice cracked at the end of my sentence, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Beraht's mouth curve up into a smile, making my blood boil.

"She can do whatever I tell her, even if that means walking into the kings own palace and naked," he answered my question before my sister could even open up her mouth. "You keep your head down and say 'Aye'' to any job I decide is low enough for scum like you."

His face screwed up into a nasty sneer. He turned to look at Rica, gaze still hard as stone. "In you, I put out coin so you can doll yourself up and get a bellyful of some nobleman's brat. Then you can both go free. And I get the chance to join the family and be call "my lord" for the rest of the little prince's life."

"And her son'll call you uncle and come visit on name-days?" Even with my mood, I could still make a joke. Rica cracked a small smile. But Beraht was not as pleased.

"That's what everyone likes - a casteless with a big mouth." Is he still really taking? "But that's not what I came here for the joy of your company. I've been looking at my investments, and this one hasn't borne much gold. I'm giving you a week, precious. If you haven't found a patron, you're sweeping streets." I turned to look at my sister panic in my eyes. We have nowhere left to go, no family, but my mother and she aren't good for anything. Rica looked and my face and shot me a reassuring glance that calmed my nerves, but not for long.

Rica walked over to the other side of the room, no doubt to get away from smell of ale and nug shit that was coming Beraht like he was made of the stuff.

"But...I have." Beraht and I both looked up at her, shocked at her answer. "I've met someone...that is, I didn't want to promise, but he seemed interested." I saw a small blush appear on her face as she finished her sentence. Both Barhat and I walked over to where Rica was standing, she turned around from the small fireplace and looked at us.

I turned to Beraht with a smirk on my face. "So get off her back and tell me my job for today," I said trying to get the attention off of Rica.

"Your buddy Leske's waiting outside. He knows what I'll need from you today. Don't even think about bungling this job. Your whole family is on loose gravel with me right now." I rolled my eyes at him, and he caught my gaze when I stopped. "And I know you don't have anywhere else to turn." Fear crept up my spine. He walked leaving my small little house that I couldn't even call mine.

* * *

**If you liked the first chapter, please leave a comment telling what you think. I would also like my beta Jazz for helping out. Also I don't own Dragon Age, it's Bioware's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Why was she apologizing to me? It wasn't her fault we were casteless. And I understand her not wanting me to hear, that she was sleeping around for money. As much as I didn't like it, I understood. Here in dust town, we do what we can to survive.

"Rica, Beraht expects too much from you. If you put your foot down once in awhile you'd earn some respect-"

"How, can I earn respect from a man, who think's of me as a whore?" I had no answer for that question.

"I...don't know. But what I do know is that Beraht needs to be put in his place. Sooner or later..." I stated, mumbling the last part to myself darkly. Whether Rica heard me or not, she gave me a soft expression.

"I know you mean well," Rica began gently as she sat down on one of the old, broken chairs. "But, I have made my bed and now I must lie in it." My short temper exploded. She always took whatever Beraht dished out! No questions asked, except for 'when?' and 'what time?'. I work my ass off, fighting people who cheat Beraht. I've killed for him. But that must mean nothing in the eyes of my sister, if she followers his order's like a...like a fucking puppy dog.

"How can you just sit in that chair...and...and take it, like a bitch!" I yelled at her. As I yelled at her, I could feel my muscles tensing and my nostrils. "You take whatever he gives you! You always, always say 'thank you Beraht'. While I work my ass off for you and I never get a fucking slap on the back!" Rica shot up from her chair and grabbed me by the collar of my armor.

"You think I don't know that?" There was a great pause before she continued, her eyes locking mine. Her tone was even, calm and apparently unperturbed by my own antics. "I do whatever I can because mother won't. I know, that you work hard everyday, and I'm sorry if I never thank you. But all I see when you leave out that door to work, is my little sister... m-my baby sister going out to dirty herself with the blood of others." She let go of my collar, turning her face away and started crying. Guilt radiated in my chest, as I was the cause of these tears.

"I'm...sorry, Rica." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"It's okay, I know you mean well," she continued, wiping her eyes. "But you know how desperate the nobles are for more children. They can barely field enough soldiers to hold the walls against the darkspawn."

She paced around the small living room and told me her plan. "If I could...give one of them a son, the whole house would celebrate. And we'd all be raised up to noble caste to join the family."

It did sound like a good plan to my ears, but there was always a bad side.

She let out the breathe in her lungs, sighing. "It's what Baraht's betting on. That's why he paid for my clothes, my voice lessons. He wants to share the reward" And there goes the downfall. I couldn't take anymore of this, she gives something to hope for then, I find out that the bastard wants in on what Rica earned. I need to get out of this hovel called a house.

"I...need to get going before Beraht comes back. See you later." I gave a quick goodbye, not making eye contact again. Her eyes would be red from her tears.

Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel Rica softened her eyes as she looked at me. "Stay out of trouble. I'll see you tonight."

I nodded my head and went over to the corner of the small living room, checking one of the small chests for my weapons. There were a couple of daggers, maces, and even a great sword. But my favored weapon was the bow, or the crossbow. I picked up the large crossbow, that had my father's name engraved in to the handle.

The smooth prod was made out of Sylvanwood and the tiller was silverite. I fingered the letters S&B on the handle, my father's initials. He gave it to me right before he left Orzamar for the surface. He never really loved my mother, only stayed with her because I was there. I guess he finally had enough. All I have to remember him by is my crossbow, and a small sliver ring. I looked around the inside and read the engraved words.

In blackest envy were the demons born.

I've always wondered what it meant and where it came from. He always looked to it when he was troubled from what I can remember. But I didn't want to think about that right now.

After sliding the ring on to my ring finger, I grabbed my bow and slung it over my back. Once the bow was secure, I grabbed the arrows sitting behind the chest. Walking to the front door, I saw my mother drinking her life away at the dinner table.

She groaned. "Whozzat? Why are you bothering me? Rica?" Did she really not recognize her own child?

"It's the guardsmen. You're under arrest for drunkenness" I joked, knowing she wouldn't take it as one.

"Don't you sass me, you little ungrateful brat! I made you and I can make another just like you." She will never change, my mother.

"Never mind. Sleep it off. Again." I was done with her. As I walked away I could hear her muttering.

"People bothering me all the time. I got important things to do here. Very important things..." I could've sworn she sounded almost sad when she said it.

I walked out the front door and was greeted by my best friend Leske.

"About sodding time. I was starting to think I'd have to burst in and get an eyeful of that spicy sister of yours. Ga-row!" Really Leske?

I was always used to having the beautiful dwarven sister Rica. I really looked nothing like her, I had tan skin, dark raven hair, and big blue eyes. Rica took more after our mother with her more pale skin, fiery red hair down to her back, but she always kept it in to rolled up braids, and her bright amber eyes. She could light a man on fire with her eyes alone and he would like it.

"Haven't I told you to never talk to my sister that way?" I said while smirking at him.

"Your just jealous because you want the majesty of Leske for yourself, you shameless hussy. What do you say?" I gasped in mock horror and leaned in closer to Leske, noses almost touching. Leske's eyes grew wide and I could swear I saw a sheet of sweat on his skin.

"When I saw your 'majesty', the sceptre was a little...soft." Leske's face turned a bright shade of red and he backed away from me, coughing slightly.

"I...kinda hoped you'd forgotten about that..." he said sheepishly. "But as much as I'd like to keep chatting, we'd better get down to business." His tone and stance was once again serious.

"Damn, Leske you take the fun outta everything." I said. And I noticed he still had a small blush on his cheeks. " Aww. I was hoping our mission was me making fun of you."

"No such luck," he continued. "Boss says we're out for a search and discipline. One of his smugglers is holding out on him. Name's Oskias, some surfacer. Beraht got word that he's been selling shipments topside that never make it to Beraht's ears down here." Huh, someone's selling out Beraht? I could feel a chuckle in my throat, but I held it back. I think I might marry this man. "He wants us to find the rotter and see what goods he's holding back."

"He stealing from Beraht? I like him already." Leske smiled back at me.

"Well, yours will be a short and tragic relationship." He motioned for us to get moving. "You ready to show him some pain." His eyes were excited.

"Let's show this duster what Beraht does to his cheaters."

"Poetry to my ears,salroka."

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked what you read!**


End file.
